Like Father Like Son
by The Goddess Athena 14
Summary: The New Directions have had enough of Sebastian's Symthes antics. Will finally finds a way to get Sebastian out of their hair forever. But it dosen't go exactly the way he planned.
1. Tell His Dad

Will Shuester sighed deeply as he looked at his food he wasn't hungry. "What's wrong?" Emma asked. He smiled, ever since she has moved in he felt better now he had someone to discuss all his thoughts with.

"It's Sebastian Symthe he blackmailed Rachel to back out of the competition. He has caused nothing but trouble first the slushie, than this I don't know what to do Emma." Emma pulled out her purse and said "I think I have just the pamphlet for you. Ah here it is." She pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Will. The pamphlet read 'What to Do When a Psychopathic Teenager Named Sebastian Terrorizes Your Glee Club Named New Directions.' "Wow, Will mumbles. This pamphlet is surprisingly accurate"

"Read it Will." Emma says with a smile. Will opens it and reads it for a minute he then looks up with a shocked face. Emma smiles.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL GLEE CLUB MEETING

"It was written for Diana Ross!" Mercedes exclaims. "No Mercedes you are wrong, Rachel informs. The Bodyguard was written for Barbra Streisand" Rachel says with a smile as Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Actually, Will says as he walks in, It was supposed to be Diana Ross and Steve McQueen back in the 70s" "Thank you Mr. Shue!" Mercedes says with a smile. "Why did you call this emergency Glee Club meeting Mr. Shue?" Quinn asks. "Obviously Mr. Shue has called this meeting too pull a Clash of the Titans and beat that Sebastian kids ass" Puck retorts with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "What is that like a movie or something?" Joe asks with a confused look on his face. Puck looks at him with a weirded out face. "Hells yeah, Santana quips I will go all Lima Heights on his bitch ass!"

"NO! Mr. Shue yells, "Emma gave me a pamphlet that gave me the perfect idea what to do. What do you do when a person is making your life difficult?" Mr. Shue asks. "Strangle him" Santana says. "Make him stay in the same room as Rachel for a whole day" Quinn says. "I put Lord Tubbington In a headlock until he quit his smoking addiction" Brittany says. "No, Will says but close. "Then what?" Blaine asks. Mr. Shue smiles. "Three Words Tell, His, Dad. The entire glee club gives each other uncertain glances.

* * *

"I vote we go with Puck's plan" Santana says. "Listen guys. Will says, If we fight fire with fire he'll just fire back then we'll fire back and nothing will get resolved. I know it sounds lame but when I was a kid there was nothing scarrier than when I made a mistake and had to face my dad. Who here can honeslty say there not scared of there dad when he's mad?"

The entire Glee club goes silent.

Will smiles triumphantly. "Good. Now I have called Sebastian's principle and he has called Sebastian's dad. And he along with Sebastian will be meeting here in the choir room Saturday at 12:00 PM. If you have problems with Sebastian and want to air them out be here at that time to discuss them with him and his father." The entire glee club nods. _Oh I've got some things to air out all right, _Kurt thinks.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. And any things I can do to make to make it better. I'm having a little trouble trying to figure out how I should portray Sebastain's father. Should I make him manipultive like Sebastian, immature, abusive, give me your idea's.**


	2. An Eye For An Eye

Sebastian sighed as he walked into the New Directions choir room. Blaine has texted him to meet him there. He had been avoiding Blaine since the slushie incident. He really did care about Blaine but he was never taught how to say sorry.

As Sebastian walked in he saw all the New Direction members sitting there along with MrShue. _Great their probably having some sort of confrontation,_ Sebastian thought.

"Listen guys, Sebastian said, How long is this going to take because I can feel this public school destroying my brain cells every second". "We want to talk with you about the trouble you have been causing", Mr. Shuester said.

"Along with someone else, Kurt said with a smirk. Sebastian eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who?", Sebastian said. Sebastian could feel his stomach flipping. _Who could they have possibly invited_, Sebastian though nervously. His mind began to go through all the possibilities.

"Can we hurry this up?", A voice said. Everyone turned to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Dad", Sebastian said. Blaine couldn't help but notice how Sebastian had a look of pure panic on his face. _Serves him right,_ Blaine thought.

Kurt couldn't help but check out Sebastian's dad. He was HOT. He couldn't be older than 34. He had brown hair like Sebastian's bronze skin like him as well and the same emerald green eyes. There was no question he was Sebastian's father the resemblance was uncanny.

Mr. Shuester took Mr. Symthes hand. "Um Mr. Symthe?", Mr. Shue asked. "That's me you must be Mr. Shuester". "Yeah, Mr. Shuester had a confusing look on his face. Um I'm just uh kind of confused your Sebastian's dad".

Mr. Symthe laughed. "Uh, yes I'm his dad, I know I'm young I had Sebastian when I was 13 his mother was 16. I raised him with the help of my father".

"Well, you could give me legal advice anytime", Santana said with a wink.

"Please take a seat Mr. Symthe", Mr. Shue said with a smile.

"I'll stand", said , Now what is this meeting about?"

"It's about your son making our lives a living hell", Puck snapped.

" I'm afraid Puck here is right, Rachel said. Your son has blackmailed me with photo shopped pictures of my boyfriend to force me out of the Glee competion".

"Forget that, Kurt snapped, He almost blinded my boyfriend". "He slushied me and ruined my fur coat", Santana said. Mr. Symthe raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Sebastian who looked down right ill. _Wow_, Blaine thought,_ is right he is terrified of his dad this might actually work_.

"Listen Mr. Symthe I am concerned", Mr. Shue said, "Your son has caused some trouble but he almost blinded one of my students and I have to draw the line. Now we would all appreciate it if you could talk with Sebastian and try to explain to him where the line is between rivalry and just plain bullying".

Mr. Symthe hummed lightly with his arms crossed before saying, "I see well we can settle this right now. Sebastian come here". He waved Sebastian over to him. Sebastian got up and walked right in front of his father he kept glancing around the room then back to his father nervously. "Dad, Sebastian said, Please not here".

The entire glee club looked at them with curious eyes to see what sort of punishment Mr. Symthe would give Sebastian.

Mr. Symthe looked at Blaine. "An eye for an eye young man". Blaine gave him a confused looked.

Mr. Symthe raised his hand before he smacked Sebastian right across the face. There was a loud smack as Sebastian stumbled backwards. The entire glee club gasped. Blaine ran towards Sebastian with a very concerned look on his face quickly wrapping his arm around him gently inspecting his face.

Mr. Symthe straightened the cuffs on his tailored suit. "I believe everything has been solved here. Now I need to go I have a trial to get to". He then walked out like nothing had happened.

"Sebastian are you OK?" Will asked. "I'm fine!", Sebastian snapped. He quickly untangled himself from Blaine before running out of the choir room. "Sebastian!", Blaine yelled out before running after him.

There was silence as the entire glee club looked at each other. Joe finally broke the silence. "We should pray for Mr. Symthe it's wrong for someone to hit their child he obviously needs God", he said. "I agree, Quinn said, And we should report him to the police".

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll go down to the police station and report him, Mr Shue said.

* * *

**In the Men's Room at McKinley**

Sebastian ran into the men's room. He had just been humiliated by his father in front of the person he cared about. He screamed before punching the mirror it shattered to the ground. Blaine rushed in the bathroom.

"What do you want!, Sebastian snapped with a scowl on his face. Blaine looked at his with a caring look on his face he walked to the paper dispenser and got some and ran some water over it. He walked to Sebastian and put it to his face. Sebastian flinched as the cold napkin touched his bruised cheek.

"Does he always hit you?", Blaine asked quietly. Sebastian shrugged. "Sometimes when I get a B on my report card forget to do something he asks. Maybe once every 3 days".

Blaine had a look of pain on his face. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's wrist gently. Blaine looked at him as Sebastian leaned in close to his face his lips about an inch away from Blaine's. Blaine could feel Sebastian's breath ghosting over his cheek. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Before Blaine crashed their lips together.

Sebastian put his hands on Blaine's hips and Blaine put his in Sebastian's hair. Blaine moaned as Sebastian ran his tounge over Blaine's lower lip asking for access. And Blaine was more than happy to comply. He opened his mouth and moaned loudly as Sebastian's tounge pushed against his.

Blaine nearly came right then and there when Sebastian began sucking on his tounge. Sebastian hands went down to Blaine's ass before squeezing. His hand went down Blaine's thigh Blaine took the hint and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips as Sebastian carried him and pushed him against the bathroom wall. Blaine broke the kiss for air. And Sebastian directed his attention to Blaine's neck. Biting and sucking making a pretty good hickey.

Sebastian grounded his erection into Blaine's and Blaine gasped loudly at the contact.

They were suddenly interrupted by someone walking through the bathroom door's

* * *

**Tell me what you think. And who should walk through the door and how should they react and what should Blaine do about his attraction for Sebastian I'm am completly stumped and I have been brainstorming for ideas but I'm having writers block for this story. Leave your ideas in the reviews or PM me**


	3. Conflicted

The bathroom door opened, revealing a very shocked Quinn. Sebastian quickly put Blaine down.

"Quinn this isn't what it looks like". Blaine said clearly panicking. Quinn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Blaine, I have cheated twice on my boyfriends I know what this looks like". Quinn said.

"Well". Sebastian said. "Since you yourself is a fellow cheater than you can understand this and not tell Gay Face." Quinn sighed putting her hands on her hips looking at Blaine who was biting his lip nervously.

"Listen Blaine I won't tell Kurt I understand what its like to be conflicted between two guys"Quinn stated. "But nothing good will come of this you need to accept the feelings your having and what your heart is telling you. The sooner you do that the sooner you'll be happy. So you have a choice either dump Kurt and be with Sebastian or call it off with Sebastian and be with Kurt".

And with that Quinn walked out of the bathroom. Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"Listen Blaine I care about you a lot and I know I've made some mistakes but I can treat you right". Sebastian said softly looking at Blaine who was staring at the ground. "But I don't want to be just some guy you fuck with, when Gay Face isn't around. I'm selfish Blaine, I don't want to share you".

Blaine looked at Sebastian and then nodded.

"Listen Sebastian I just need some time to clear my head and figure out my feelings for you and Kurt but I promise I'll make a choice soon". Blaine said.

"Alright Blaine I'll give you some time, but I can't wait forever". Sebastian walked out of the bathroom leaving a very conflicted Blaine.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and who should Blaine choose. And I'm sorry this chapter took a while I've been working on my other story a lot. But I'll try to put up a chapter every day**


End file.
